


Always Interruptions

by iiii



Series: Incidents in Transit [18]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: "Seriously, that's the first thing you ask?""Sorry."“If I’d known you were going to lead with establishing the timeline, I’d have gone first.”





	

Dean turned his back to the flaming ring and started toward Serenity.  "Seriously, that's the first thing you ask?"

"Sorry," Sam said.

“If I’d known you were going to lead with establishing the timeline, I’d have gone first.”

“Yeah.”

Dean poked his chin toward Kaylee. "We have a few more pressing questions, here."

"I know."

“I’m just saying.”

The lock was closing behind them, and Mal was saying, “This had better -”

Jamie’s voice came again over the intercom, a different shade of panicked this time. “Captain! I’m locked down. Feds closing on radar. We got maybe six minutes ‘til we’re boarded.”

“Son of a -”

“You sent the angels away,” River said, sounding lost.

“We gotta get everything back in the box,” Sam said.

“You sent my angels away,” River said, accusingly.

“Right,” Mal said. “Get your gimcracks stowed. Rest of you, standard boarding drill. Double time.” The crew scattered.  Zoe set the angel-sword aside on the foreward stairs as she climbed.

“Nahaliel! Come back!” River howled heavenward. “Come back! Come back!”

Simon gathered River in his arms and attempted to soothe her. Her wailing lost articulation, became wordless shrieking. Some foundation seemed to have gone out from under her. In her collapse she bore Simon to the deck.

Sam and Dean scrambled the weapons on the deck back into the open locker, shoved the locker and Dean's liquor into the box, closed the box and reset the crossbar. Sam nicked his thumb and began tracing over the symbols on the doors with blood.

Dean crouched down so he could speak directly into River’s ear and said, “They’ll be back. Be just a little while. They’ll be back.”

Mal shouted down from the port catwalk, “Doctor! Tend to your station!”

Simon snarled up in Mal’s direction. Dean said, “Go on. I got her.” Dean and Simon glared at each other, and then Simon sprinted for the aft hatch as Dean gathered River in his arms. “Shhh. It’s OK. They’ll be back as soon as they can.”

“You sent them away.”

“I’m sorry. We didn’t know you had angels of your own. They’ll be back soon. Shhh.”

Mal returned to the hold deck. “You two booked passage to Santo with us through the Hunternet. We picked you up on Persephone. That crate is yours and my crew don’t know what’s in it. We don’t know your business and you don’t know ours. Got it?”

“Persephone, Hunternet, we don’t know you people,” Sam said. “Got it."  He spared a glance at Dean, then started hauling their luggage back to passenger quarters.

 

The Feds beat Jamie’s estimate by a full minute.

 


End file.
